A dream within a dream
by Its Kare Bear
Summary: Could dreams become reality? Their minds are linked in one twisted dream, but who is really in control?


A Dream within a Dream

A Simple kind of life

One-shot/smut

This is one of many scenarios that could take place after Dangerously Flirtatious.

Original intention of this story was supposed to be a smut, but somewhere along the line, it turned into a one-shot!

Could dreams become reality? Their minds are linked in one twisted dream, but who is really in control?

**Do you have a story?**

**Do you have a story for me?**

**Do you know the story where they lived happily ever after?**

_And all I ever wanted was the little things…_

_A simple kind of life…_

"Sammy…" A soft, female voice whispered. "Get up, sweetie. You're going to be late." The sweet voice beckoned.

"Mmhmm," the young woman mumbled softly in response, snuggling further into her cozy bed and hugging a soft, luscious pillow to her face. Suddenly a pair of cold, ghostly fingertips affectionately brushed the hair from her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"_**Get up."**_ _A deep, masculine voice mumbled seductively in her ear…_

Samantha's lavender eyes shot open and she sprang immediately from her bed. The black curtains were open, letting warm rays of sunlight into the room. She couldn't help but release a hiss, not unlike a vampire exposed to sunlight. With squinted eyes, she glanced at the feminine figure standing just feet away from her. Samantha wasn't really sure who she was expecting to see. But she _really_ wasn't expecting to see her mother, standing there with some sort of fake smile. It wasn't like she didn't want her mother around. No, she _loved _her mother very much. It was just that Samantha had never exactly been the perfect daughter that her mother had wanted. The huntress had always needed to live her own life, with her own set of goals.

"Come on, Sammy! You don't want to miss your special day!" Her mother sang.

Samantha snorted derisively. "Mom, the life of a ghost hunter isn't at all what it's cracked up to be." She yawned and stretched languidly, lifting her arms as high as they would go. Nothing like a nice, morning stretch. The huntress then wandered to her bathroom, preparing for a hot shower. But before she could start the water, something in the mirror caught her attention. She had barely turned around when she witnessed something truly bewildering. The color in the huntress's face faded to a ghostly pale, her pupils dilating. The hideous scar on her back that had plagued her for years, the burden that she had carried on her shoulders for so long, the constant reminder of who she was…

_Gone._

"Where did it go?" _How was this possible?_

_**Wake up…**_

She stumbled backwards and slumped against the wall, suddenly dizzy and disoriented. Her sweaty palms flew up to her cheeks and to her scalp, pushing back her messy bangs. Her heart pounded vigorously, and her chest began to heave with, short, shallow gasps. The nervous huntress stumbled forwards to the sink and turned the knob of the faucet. She splashed her face a couple of times with cold water and shaky hands. _Breathe, just breathe._ The water trickled down her face. Hopefully, her scar would be where it was supposed to be when she looked in the mirror again. She eagerly turned and gazed back at the mirror. Her vision was watery as a demonic shadow appeared on the wall behind her, glaring and snarling at her with glowing, red eyes.

Samantha screeched and threw her hair brush at the mirror with cat-like reflexes, causing it to shatter into a thousand glistening shards on the sink and floor. The ominous shadow vanished. "Show yourself! I ain't scared, you hear?" She hissed. A cold hand squeezed her shoulder firmly. Samantha whirled around, ready to punch whoever had snuck up on her. However, she froze halfway, finding that it was her mother with an extremely concerned look. The huntress raised an eyebrow, a perplexed expression crossing her features. She retracted her arm and let it fall to her side.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Her mother asked, laying a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The huntress shied away from her mother's touch and moved aside, back into her bedroom. "I'm fine." She lied.

_It can't be…can it?_

_Why did she feel so…out of touch with reality? Everything felt so…surreal…_

"I'm just a little light headed." She mumbled, massaging her forehead. Never in her life had she felt so out of place, so disoriented. It was freaking her out, and she hated it. This developing headache wasn't helping her either. _"Alright, Sam, just concentrate on remembering the last thing you did before you went to bed." _She thought_. _She had been sober for the past couple of weeks after the battle -

"Oh, just take some Aspirin. Come on, we're going to be late! And of all days to be late…" Her mother practically dragged her daughter out of the apartment.

"Ma', I'm still in my night clothes!" Samantha protested while being pulled forcefully into an expensive limo by her mother. One thing she detested about being brought up by a filthy rich family was that they were afraid to show off their wealth. That was why she had never bothered to tell anyone that she was loaded back in high school. Why? What was the point in having fake friends use her for her money? She would have never had the real friends…correction, _friend _that she had today if she had spoken of her wealth. To Samantha, it was better to be out of the nest and living on her own than leaching money from her family.

This behavior was so unlike her mother. The woman was pushy, but this was beyond normal. _"What's so damn important about today? Dragging me out like this had better me worth it." _The thought ran through the back of her mind. Everything was moving so fast that she was unable to grasp the whole situation. But what had really sent shivers down her spine was the demonic shadow that had cast on the wall of her bathroom behind her. Samantha was determined to find out what that was about, but how to ditch her mother?

"Honey, do you wear makeup often?"

"Heh, that's an odd question to ask. Well, uh…a little, but I don't overdo it." Samantha replied simply. She began to relax into the limo's leathery, cushioned seat. Suddenly, the huntress's sense of evil lingering in the area went off like a car alarm, but her body refused to budge. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy, and she could no longer force them to stay open. _"Gotta…stay awake…I have to get out."_ Sleep and determination battled on, but the victory eventually went to sleep. Against her willpower, the huntress drifted off into a short slumber as the limo drove off into the distance…

_**Snap out of it…**_

"_**Relax…pretty girl…" **__The demon smirked_._** "Just give into what your heart truly desires…." **__He tenderly stroked the cheek of a petite and fragile puppet with a painted, heavenly smile. The doll was wearing a white, elegant dress. Her skin was as pale as snow, and her eyes were the color of a deep, glittering African Amethyst. Long, slick, black hair completed the appearance of the figurine. The porcelain doll lay helplessly in the demon's cold hands. With invisible strings connected to the doll's limbs, the puppet master began to move his toy and the doll reacted by dancing in a small, church-like dollhouse. The doll twirled and spun gracefully, like a little ballerina performing Swan Lake. __**"In this world…I control your reality."**_ _For a split second, the porcelain figure's face turned to a dark and unreadable expression._ _The puppet master reached for another one of his toys. This one resembled a young man with short, black hair and gentle, blue eyes. The male puppet bowed in respect and reached for the little woman's hand, kissing it tenderly. The two puppets agreed to share one slow dance. However, the song didn't match the church-like theme of the dollhouse. Instead of a holy, pure song full of modesty and gentle hymns, it was a dark, slow jazz song for erotic dancing in a dimly lit bars..._

_A simple kind of life…_

"_No more…" _She mumbled before awakening. A curtain of white, glittery material was distorting her vision. "What the hell is going on, mom?" It couldn't have possibly been her birthday. Was she so _out of touch_ with reality that she had forgotten her own birthday? No, her birthday had passed barely two months ago. "I hate surprises, you know that." They had always made her anxious and jumpy, like a little girl seeing a horror movie for the first time. Why couldn't she remember anything from yesterday? The more she concentrated on it, the more aggravated she became, which only served to make her headache worse.

"Come along, darling!" Her mother insisted by yanking her out of the limo.

"Would you cut this out?" Samantha cried.

"What? Why? I've waited my whole life for this moment, sweetheart." She pouted while insisting on dragging her further.

"Wha—?" Baffled by that statement, the huntress allowed herself to yet again to be dragged along to where the hell ever. She found it nearly impossible to keep up with her mother. Something was weighing her down. Wait a minute, these weren't her clothes. What the hell was she wearing? "_Whatever! I guess it beats running around in my pajamas in public." _The glittery veil on her head blocked most her view of what she was wearing. Upon entering what looked like a holy sanctuary, a piano started to play such a familiar song that it hit her like a ton of bricks. The puzzle finally clicked. She knew exactly where she was and what role she was playing. Today, Samantha would be _married_. The huntress stood at the beginning of the aisle with a shell-shocked expression. _"Why can't I remember…?"_

_She was the bride…but to whom would she be wedded?_

_**Could someone explain…did they wipe her brain?**_

_**Is this going to be forever?**_

_One of the wire strings of the doll were snipped off…._

Samantha suddenly lost all tolerance, and her rage skyrocketed. She ripped off the stupid veil and marched towards her husband-never-to-be, cracking her knuckles. She didn't care about displeasing any of the guests. This _person_ would soon find out that she wasn't easy to _domesticate_. No, it was damn near impossible! Pure rage flickered in her violet eyes as she approached the well-dressed male figure. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! I've got a couple questions I want you to answer!"

"Sam?" The unknown man responded tenderly as he turned around. "You're absolutely beautiful."

_Danny…?_

_No…no! _

**This was ALL wrong!**

"Who the hell are _you_?" The stunned huntress questioned. _"You're…not the one I remember."_

_Two more strings were severed from the doll's body…_

She kept shaking her head in disbelief. A wave of emotion swept over the young woman. Tears threatened to wash down her rosy cheeks. What the hell was going on? It was still his face, but there was something strange. It wasn't the one she remembered. It couldn't be **her** Danny. All the memories of when Danny had passed away flooded into her mind at once. She remembered everything now, just before this weirdness had started. A few months ago, she and her allies had defeated the Ghost King, satisfying her need for revenge and giving her the peace of mind she'd sodesperately needed. The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. This wasn't her world. It had to be a _fake world,_ or some kind of parallel Danny was…dead! It had taken her years to finally realize and accept the fact that she didn't have the power to bring her _lost lover_ back from the grave, no matter how much she wanted to, and it had taken her twice as long to move on emotionally and create better life for herself

_A simple kind of life…._

"Why do you want to _haunt_ me?"

"Sam, I-" Danny tried to reach out to her, but the frightened huntress flinched away from his touch.

"Don't." Her watery vision blurred. She blinked and the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Another thing that the huntress despised was exposure of her vulnerable side. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be living in some _fantasy_ world! She loved her life as a ghost huntress, and that was never going to change. She wasn't the same Sam from back then.

So, if this was a fake world, who was responsible for creating it? There was no way that this Danny could be real. He had to be a fraud—a copy—an instrument of the Mastermind behind all of this. Nothing was real. Deep down, Samantha hoped that her Danny had moved on as well, finding the peace that he deserved. A memory from her corrupt childhood flashed before her eyes. A fourteen-year-old boy stood in front of her smiling…and vanishing.

"_Don't live in the past…move on…let yourself be happy." The half-ghost said just before fading away completely._

She smiled.

The huntress was done playing this game. She was determined to find whoever was behind this and give them hell! How dare they toy with her vulnerable side? They were going to pay dearly. She used her white, gloved hands to fix her eyes, staining the white fabric with makeup. She then threw off the gloves, turning her back to the fake Danny.

She took one final, lingering glance over her shoulder. "I don't love you like I loved you…_yesterday_." With nothing more to say, she ran away from Danny, away from the guests, away from the church, away from everything.

_The simple things that she had wanted then were too complicated for her life now._

_A __**selfish**__ kind of life…_

_The last of the wire strings snapped, and the freed doll fell to the ground. The demon frowned from the shadowy corners of the room, displeased by the sudden turn of events. He knelt down to pick up the small figurine, his cold lips brushing against the doll's forehead. __**"No matter. Two can play at this game." **__He turned his attention to his mirror, which was displaying images of a young, raven haired woman in a strapless yet simple wedding gown, running from a church. __**"I've tried to make this simple for you, yet you rebel against me. Now your dreams will become your nightmares!"**__ Outside of his domain near Amity Park, the entire blue sky began to crack like a sheet of thin ice. The buildings and even the people began to shatter like glass. This had no effect on the runaway bride, however, who continued to run from the falling city and the cracking sky. But where could she possibly go?_

"Damn it, this isn't **REAL**!"She cried out.

Samantha knew of only one place that the monster, or whoever was doing this to her, could possibly be hiding. And luckily, it was just where she was heading, too. Samantha sprinted down the street. With every stride she took, the crevices of the illusion seemed to follow and increase around her. The rifts began to glow with something evil and demonic, the same kind of evil that had appeared in her bathroom before.

The huntress skidded to a halt along the street, swiftly transitioning into a front kick and shattering a good chunk of the illusion. The wall shattered, revealing a deep, dark, endless abyss where the glittering shards of the mirage seemed to plunge to oblivion. However, if one stepped into this abyss, one was really only led to a different realm, as Samantha soon discovered. The sky of this world was a deep, sinister, red, and deadly, black storm clouds hovered over the levitating plain of land. Fierce, stormy winds howled. The buildings appeared to be in the same place, but abandoned and disfigured. It seemed to be a knock off of what Hell was supposed to be. "Figures," she grumbled.

Returning to her mission, she turned and glanced to her left. There stood her home, off in the distance, still intact after her shattering of the illusion. She began to run in that direction. If anything, her gut told her that the Mastermind would definitely be there. However, the closer she got, the further away her home appeared…like some sort of _dream sequence_? _"Am I dreaming?" _Everything did have a surreal kind of feeling, as she had noticed earlier. However, if this truly was a dream, why couldn't she wake up? Images of things she had dreamed of years ago suddenly flashed before her eyes without warning, dreams that were now meaningless, because she was a _different Sam_. One of the dreams in particular caught her eye. It was she and Danny, sometime in the future, holding their first baby and laughing together. It had all seemed so perfect to her then, but it was sickening to her now. _"Those dreams are personal!"_ Whoever this Mastermind was, he was going through memories that didn't belong to him. But why was he doing this? What was the point of toying with her fragile, long forgotten affections and desires? "Stop fucking with me!"

Suddenly, black, sticky ink began to ooze from the distorted buildings, flowing into a large puddle and creating an enormous, shadow-like creature with thick slimy arms and a twisted, evil smile. The oozing shadow grinned down at the small woman. He seemed to be looking at her, but she couldn't be sure because the creature didn't appear to have any eyes.

"Oh? Are you supposed to intimidate me?" She pronounced wickedly. "Because it would work, well, heh, if you were actually intimidating!" Samantha snickered. "Now bring it on, you little bitch!" Finally, a little action. Just what the doctor ordered! Just because she didn't have any of her ghost hunting equipment on hand didn't mean that she was powerless!

The shadow's hand struck down with such speed that she barely escaped without ripping the wedding dress, not that she cared. With speed only to be described as nearly inhuman, she sprinted towards to the sticky shadow. Samantha avoided another lightning fast attempt from the beast's jet black fist yet again. She hopped on to the shadow's fist while it was still on the ground from the previous attack and raced up the length of its arm. Black ink splattered all over her shoes and ruined the white gown as she ran. A small flag pole behind the shadow caught her eye, partly because it seemed to be one of the only objects that hadn't been affected by the rapid, chaotic distortion of the scenery. The huntress leapt from the murky creature, grabbing on to the metal pole and snapping it from its post with agile speed. She swung around in midair and plunged towards the monster, drawing the pole back and preparing to attack. "Arrggghh!" Samantha struck what appeared to be the shadowy monster's head.

**Smash!**

The shadowy creature released an inhuman screech. The metal pole must have been more effective than she had originally thought, because ink began to gush from the monster's head like blood, completely coating the dress in black and splattering her face as well. It wasn't until after the shadowy monster had actually split in half and fallen off of the levitating rock into the abyss that Samantha gracefully landed on the ground with ink dripping down her face.

"Half assed," She snorted and turned towards home, which, astonishingly, was now only a few feet away. She tossed the metal pole aside. If she was going to fight the Mastermind, it would be with her own two fists. The huntress yanked open the front door forcefully, nearly ripping it from its hinges. She scanned the dark room, which appeared to be empty. It was too dark to see clearly, however, so she flicked on the lights. She was surprised to see that electricity still worked in this fake realm. She raced upstairs, since downstairs appeared to be perfectly untouched. She sped down the familiar hallway, veering towards her bedroom door. Samantha reached the door knob and turned it as quietly as possible, pushing the door open slowly, wincing as is creaked noisily on its hinges.

"So, you're the one behind all of this." She said in a harsh tone, cracking her knuckles upon entering the room.

In the shadowy concerns of room stood a cloaked, muscular figure, the Mastermind of the fake realm. With, cold, icy, blue skin, he turned and flashed a wicked, toothy grin, and his silvery, ghostly hair flickered like a wild candle. "Aren't you having fun?" Dan Phantom asked indifferently.

"Oh, I'm about to have loads of fun, once I start beating the shit out of you." She snarled, her voice crackling with suppressed anger. The frustration, confusion and anger from the previous events simmered inside of her, nearly boiling over. He was the source of everything that had happened in this hellish illusion world. It pissed her off even more knowing that he had gone through all of her personal memories and desires buried deep within her heart. Why was he doing this? Her eyebrows slanted downward until her face was twisted into an infuriated snarl, her lips raised and bearing her glossy white teeth. She sprang at him, her eyes glittering with an amaranthine fire that only he could ignite. However, before she had the chance to strike, the phantom vanished into shadows. Samantha stumbled forwards and caught her footing, eyeballing her pitch black surroundings.

The apparition reappeared behind her, wrapping his massive arms around her body and pinning her arms down against her sides, effectively restricting her movements. "I have to admit, you're quite attractive when you want to kill me," he murmured in her ear. His cold, ghostly breath sent shivers down her spine. "It's almost _turning_ me on." A wet, serpent-like tongue darted out from the demon's mouth and licked the woman's neck up to her cheek. Samantha gasped and shivered, instinctively closing her violet eyes.

"Cut the act, _Dan_. Don't underestimate the things I'd do." She hissed.

"What a _wicked_ woman you are, Sammy." He chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm not a stupid puppet. I won't let you or anyone else use me like this!" Samantha broke free from the phantom's firm grip. She spun 180 degrees, whipping out her leg in a round-house kick to Dan's gut. With his speed, the phantom caught her leg yet again in his strong grasp. He snickered as she wobbled helplessly, trying and nearly failing at keeping her balance with one leg.

"Fast. However, not fast enough, woman."

With quick wits, she bent the knee that he was holding, forcing herself to lunge towards him. She threw a powerful punch to his face, hitting him hard. The force of the punch was so strong that it forced Dan to loosen his grip on her leg. She took this opportunity to lay her hands on his shoulders and push herself up and over him, flipping and twisting her flexible body and landing gracefully behind him. Her hand twitched in pain. That punch had done more harm to her than it had done to him; it had sprained her hand. The huntress winced and bit down on her lower lip, muffing any groans of pain. She retracted her arm, holding it behind her back. She would die before she showed any signs of weakness.

"Funny, you never seemed like the type to give a shit about how a person feels." She sneered. "So why mess with me?"

It was amazing how that woman seemed to know just how to rub him in all the wrong ways, sweetly beckoning to his uncontrollable rage. Green blood trickled from his lips to his chin. The phantom's tongue snaked across his dry lips, lapping up his own blood. He snapped his jaw bone back in place, nearly astounded by the power behind huntress's punch. However, he remained calm and composed, keeping his anger in check and allaying the desire to tear her apart, limb from limb.

"I honestly have no idea what you're getting at." He said indifferently, turning to face her and folding his arms across his chest.

"Cute, go ahead and play dumb. It gives me all the more reason to knock some sense into you."

Dan didn't waste any more small talk with her. If the woman wanted to _play_ for a little while longer, he would be more than willing to oblige. The woman was hardly a threat to him without her ghost hunting weapons, for humans were powerless without their technology. He was therefore caught off guard once again when Samantha sprung and pounced like feral cat, firing rapid punches his way. His lips curved into a smirk as he playfully avoided her aggressive assault. "Well, aren't you the feisty one." He caught her fist.

"Tch, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Without thinking, she swung her sprained fist at his face. The demon caught it easily. Samantha should have known better, should have known not to react with blind rage. It was always better to fight with a clear mind, and she knew this too. The huntress struggled to pull her arms free, but the phantom wasn't giving in.

"What a pity, this is all that you're made of. I've been itching for a rematch, and this is all you can throw at me?" He said mockingly. "Maybe you're losing your touch, ghost hunter." He leaned in closer, momentarily inhaling her scent. It was exactly as he remembered it to be. It was a distinctive and sensual aroma mixed with a very slight hint of soybean sprouts, most likely due to her obsessive veganism. It was like an erotic, earthy perfume, and it drove him crazy.

He shook off the exquisite smell and lifted the lightweight woman off her feet. He tossed her with great force and her body flew back and collided with the dresser, smashing through the wooden furniture. Samantha groaned as she shoved the broken planks of wood from her body. Ignoring the pain shooting up and down her back, she managed to stand up to the demon without faltering.

There was no way she could continue to fight in this disgusting dress, so she decided to tear off most of the skirt, leaving the silky white fabric hanging above the middle of her thighs. She threw the unwanted material elsewhere. Dan quirked an eyebrow at Samantha's unexpected urge to rip the dress.

"So sorry to disappoint you, honey." Without the long skirt of the dress inhibiting her movements, she crouched into a fighting stance, beckoning to him with her finger. "Allow me to make it up to you!"

It was a battle between pure agility and brute strength, huntress versus phantom. The huntress was rapidly firing punches from her side, and the phantom predictably blocked all of her assaults. Oddly enough, the two opponents hadn't damaged her room…yet. The fight seemed to be going nowhere. How long would it be before Dan stopped restraining himself?

"_He's holding back…damn it." Her mind raged._

Dan was quickly growing bored of physical attacks. He was a phantom, and it was time he started acting like one. Normally, he would have been firing ectoplasmic energy blasts without hesitation by now. He couldn't even begin to explain his actions when it came to this woman. She was the cause of everything, the sudden rebirth of his emotions and the corruption of his thoughts. Dan wanted things to return to normal, to when his thoughts were organized and simple. He was a ruthless, coldhearted demon who craved death and destruction, after all.

Dan fired two ghost rays in her direction with great precision. The huntress shuffled to the left, just in the nick of time. One of the energy blasts nipped off some of the ends of her black hair. The ghostly energy blasts penetrated through the wall and flew upwards to the hellish, red sky. Before Dan had the chance to fire any more ectoplasmic rays, Samantha was suddenly right in front of him, again surprising him with her speed.

"It's time you started answering some of my questions. Where are we?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be as much fun toying with you." He snorted.

She scowled at him. "Why are you toying with my emotions?" She asked darkly.

"Isn't it obvious? You're fun to play with." Maybe _too_ much fun…

"Psh, don't give me that shit. There is more behind this."

"You're over analyzing again."

"And you're purposely avoiding my questions!" She snarled back.

"You're open!" The apparition growled sinisterly. His palm began to glow bright green, quickly charging a powerful, ectoplamsic energy blast only inches from her face and releasing it without warning. Totally flabbergasted, Samantha bent backwards, as far as her spine would allow her to, scarcely avoiding the deadly ray from up close destruction. She locked her hands around his extended, muscular arm, almost gripping him like a monkey. She jumped and used his arm to swing her body at an unusual angle, landing a solid kick to his face. She landed and used the same move again, her foot making direct contact with the same area. The second blow was what sent the phantom crashing into the wall, which cracked around his body on impact. Dan's body slid down the half broken wall until he was slumped in an awkward position.

"_Never_ underestimate me Dan." She breathed hard. "But what I don't understand is why are you holding back? It isn't like you. Wait, don't tell me you've fallen for my _charm_." She purred slickly.

"Now, don't start wishful thinking on me."

"Tch, alright. Enough fun and games." She casually strolled over to him without hesitation. "Why are you pricking around where you're not wanted?"

"Are you that upset?" He straightened his posture and cracked his jaw into place again. "If you must know," he began. The phantom's crimson eyes twinkled mischievously at Samantha. "I'm giving you what your heart _desires_."

"Oh how kind of you…**BULLSHIT**!" Samantha placed a hand on the curve of her hip. "If you actually think I'm gullible enough to believe a sorry excuse like that, you're mistaken." There were other ways to _persuade_ the phantom to tell her the truth.

"What do you think I desire?" The tone in her voice suddenly shifted from enraged to cold and cunning.

The unforeseen change in her mood alarmed the phantom. The fiery-hair ghost stood tall and ready for anything she would throw at him. "I suppose I can answer that one. That obviously lies in your fond memories and affections for the halfa."

"Oh, so you believe I'd be happier married to him in a fake realm than...let me guess, be with you?" She retaliated as quickly as he had answered her pervious question.

"**We** are nothing. There is nothing going on between us. Snap out of whatever little fantasy world you're in, and come back to reality." The phantom retorted icily.

That struck an unnecessary nerve. "So you honestly believe that I want to be married and living happily ever after with someone who has been dead for a decade? I think there is more to this than what you're leading on."

He didn't utter a word.

"I don't want any of that." She said tenderly.

"What?" This was going _way_ off course...

"What you were seeing before were old and forgotten memories from a different me. However, more importantly, what is it that _you_ desire?"

If that wasn't what she desired, what did she want? Why did he allow this to aggravate him so? The phantom's oh-so perfectly schemed plan was backfiring on him, and he had no idea how to put out the flames. This wasn't what he desired; he wished to be rid of her and these useless emotions that she conjured up almost half the damn time! She challenged him to almost anything on any topic he could throw at her. Why was she so persistent?

"Tch, how is what I desire related to this topic?" He snarled.

"Oh, that's a no-brainer. Whatever vindictive plan you had is failing. I know you well enough to know that you aren't the type of man…phantom to go around and make a woman's fantasies come true unless there's something in it for you."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"I'm saying that what I think you crave is _freedom_."

"Freedom from what?" He snorted.

"Heh, **me**?"

"Now you're getting carried away."

"Nevertheless, I do not believe that freedom is what you truly crave. There is one thing over powering it." Her violet eyes refused to leave his rouge ones.

Where the hell was she going with this? How would she possibly have the slightest idea of what he desired? The phantom was unable to speculate on what her next move would be. He had had no problem anticipating her emotions before. But now, she concealed her emotions, making it difficult to predict what she did next. Samantha boldly sauntered closer, ceasing only a few inches away from him. The apparition stood his ground and continued to glare at her with piercing, hateful eyes.

"What you crave…is something…_other_ than love."

"Something other than love? Ha!" He chuckled, the deep, sinister timbre of his voice sending chills down the huntress's spine. "And here I thought that you had actually discovered my true intentions. Let's get one thing straight. I'm **evil**. The only thing I do love is destruction and chaos; it's in my nature. You little bitch. What makes you think that I have a heart-"

* * *

oOo

Out of pure instinct, her hands glided up the length of his broad, muscular chest and shoulders, twining around his strong neck and gently bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was warm and soft, but it didn't last long. She pulled away slowly and stared at him. All of Dan's muscles were tense; he wouldn't dare move. "You didn't let me finish," she interrupted him. "Beyond love, there is _lust_." Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips, and his red eyes darkened with desire.

_Pull back now._

"Do that again." He ordered in a low, husky voice, sending a jolt through Samantha's body. She nodded, feeling his gloved hands cupping her face and bringing their lips together again.

Dan could smell something unfamiliar but sweet. It was something he had noticed soon after their lips had met for the first time. Could it be this lust that the woman was talking about? Samantha's mouth opened just barely, allowing him to snake his tongue inside and explore every surface he could reach. The feeling of her teeth and her smaller tongue tangling with his own made him groan. His large hands spread against the small of her back and held her closer, their tongues twining all the while. She gasped in surprise when he pushed her over and onto to the bed. He ended the passionate kiss because the need to breath soon became stronger.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Dan buried his face into her heated neck, kissing and sucking her smooth, sensitive skin. His teeth soon followed his lips and his tongue, his sharp fangs lightly breaking the skin. Her gasps and cries of pain mixed with pleasure were music in his ears. The raw, passionate noises echoed off of the walls of her room, completely surrounding him with emotion and awakening something in him that he had never experienced before. Rough, calloused hands soon slithered down her sides, lightly tracing the curve of her hips and lingering on her outer thighs, gripping the soft material of the torn silk.

_God…her moans were erotic… _

Dan knew exactly what he wanted. Their embrace wasn't going to be tender, gentle love making. It was going to be _pure fucking_. He didn't believe that sex was _making love_. Biting and screaming, swearing and pleading, _that_ was a sex. Not that stupid making love bullshit. With no real commitments or vows, this was going to be what the humans liked to call a _one night stand_. Did he love her? No. However, he wasn't going to ignore the mixed feelings he possessed for her, disgustingand lustful as they were.

_What a pitiful phantom he had become._

So, this was what it all came down to. After a decade of carefully eradicating his emotions one by one, _this_ was what he had been reduced to. He stubbornly refused to give in to these primal urges. Not that it wasn't what he had always wanted. During the teenage years of his previously half human body, he was plagued with hormonal urges. It had required a lot of effort, but he was eventually able to purge those cravings and instincts from his previous life. There was a sense of victory in every struggle, and with time, any residual human emotions still within him died along with everything he had ever cared for.

That is, until she had entered his life.

Her small, feminine hands caressed his large and massive back. She could feel him shudder beneath touch. God, there wasn't one imperfection on his body to be found. There was one thing, however, that was brothering her, or rather, intriguing her. Would his flame-like hair burn her as a regular fire would? She had to find out. Samantha's hands found the roots of his flickering, white hair, and she hesitantly ran her fingers through it. To her surprise, his hair was cold and thick. Curiously, she tugged on it once, and again, harder this time. Dan growled and bit down on her neck.

"Ahhh…oohh." She bit back a whimper, letting her head fall back against the soft pillow.

Blood oozed freely from the wound. The apparition's serpent-like tongue snaked out and eagerly gulped down what he could. Samantha bit down on her lip as his wet tongue slid across her neck, trying to soothe the pain and clean up the fresh wound. His lips paused over the marks left by his fangs, as if savoring the taste of her skin, and her blood.

Samantha swallowed hard. The need to feel his icy skin against hers was becoming nearly unbearable. Her sharp nails pierced through his jumpsuit and into his back while she yanked up his shirt. He released a deep groan through his throat, the feel of her nails digging into his skin sending shivers down his spine. He helped her take the useless fabric off.

By God, his bare chest was _glorious_; all the right muscles in the correct areas. He was breathtaking. She just couldn't take her eyes away from his massive chest and abs. However, Samantha had to tear her hungry eyes away from his god-like body and force herself to focus on more important matters. She yanked his beard roughly, capturing his lips again in an open-mouth kiss this time. Her arms folded perfectly around his strong neck. The tables were turning. She flipped them over so that she was now on top, her legs straddling his waist. She broke the heated kiss to breathe, allowing her fingertips to roam his chest and stomach, memorizing the contours of every muscle.

The dominant role would be played by _her_, not him.

God, what lustful eyes this woman had. He would _fuck _her mercilessly until she was begging him to stop if it weren't for these clothes holding them back. His ran his fingers along her thighs, towards her full, curvaceous ass. He cupped one of the cheeks in his hand and rolled his lower body against her hips, making sure she felt his arousal through his uniform. Samantha shuddered in bliss and cursed at the clothing restricting them. The phantom's roaming hands found their desired location and unzipped the back of her dress. After a few attempts, he finally succeeded in sliding it off of her lithe body.

Dan's eyes roamed her half naked figure hungrily, leering at her large, full breasts, perfectly proportional to her shapely hips, her smooth pale skin, and her petite waist. Gods, she had the body of a goddess. His breath quickened when he saw her peaks harden at the sudden draft from the half incinerated wall, causing him to grow even harder. His eyes continued to traveled lower, passed her wide hips and to where her most intimate parts where, a thin black cloth encircled and clung to her, practically daring him to tear it off.

She bent down to lick and nip at his pointy ears, trailing down to his neck. Samantha quickly showered kisses all over his cold neck and collarbone, giving special attention to the areas where he groaned the most. He could sense the affection and love that she was pouring into the soft kisses and her other actions, and it made his heart do funny, little stutters in his chest.

Dan's brain suddenly kicked into gear and his hands ghosted over her smooth thighs, her hips, and her waist, lingering at her breasts. He toyed with them, pinching her nipples and rolling them gently between his fingers. His calloused hands didn't remain in the same place for too long, however. He slid along the smooth skin of her back and down to her ass. He gripped her hips tightly, forcing her down and raising his lower body to meet hers.

Samantha squealed and the sound made him repeat the move again and again. He could feel her wetness through the thin material on his spandex. He pulled her down once again, feeling her slick womanhood pressing hotly against the base of his clothed member. The huntress moaned against his ear and nibbled sharply at his neck.

"Urgghh!" A deep groan rumbled from the back of his throat. The feeling had been slightly painful, but Dan found the pain to be immensely arousing. However, he was becoming aware of an instinct in the back of his mind; an unusual, _primal_ urge that he'd never noticed before, didn't like being _submissive_. Something wanted him to take control of Samantha.

But before he had a chance to switch roles, a small, warm hand traveled down his waist and pressed hard against his clothed member. He looked down, groaning in ecstasy when he saw that small hand gripping him tightly through his spandex. Samantha tugged off his pants, and his erection sprang up, extremely tight through his briefs. Strange, she would have never guessed that he wore boxer-briefs. She figured he was more of a commando kind of guy. But she soon forgot about that as she yanked off the material. Her lips curved into a wide, salacious grin.

Could a cock be described as _beautiful_, or was that too cheesy? He was thick and blue, and the head of his member was a darker shade of the color. Her fingers latched around the warm and fully alive penis. She could feel it throbbing in anticipation. Men always became _beggars,_ no matter how strong willed they were,in Samantha's opinion. This powerful, ruthless phantom beneath her was completely at her mercy, and it was a major turn on. She felt a familiar heat growing in the pit of her stomach and seeping through her already soaked panties. However, she ignored it, for her gratification would come later. Her petite fingers fit around his throbbing member perfectly. She began to stroke him teasingly, her index finger trailing to the tip of the head and pressing against the small opening, where a small bead of pre-cum was begging to spill out.

He gasped at how _fucking amazing_ it felt. The pressure she was putting on him with her fingers was truly intoxicating. But the urge to make her release before him hit him for a second, and he reluctantly forced her hand away and rolled them over. He pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

"You little _whore_, _I _am the dominant one."

"Prove it!" She snapped. He roughly claimed her lips with his own.

Dan bit down on her lips and drops of blood flowed into his mouth. Without any permission the demon snaked his tongue into her caverns of her mouth. The battle for dominance began, and their tongues whirled around her mouth. The lack of air became greater and greater. Light head and dizzy, Samantha submitted to him and he departed the hot kiss.

Unable to resist, he brought his lips down to her breasts, letting his tongue trail down to her nipple. There, he sucked her into his mouth. Samantha gasped and released a breathy moan. Dan toyed around with her other breast, fondling it until he grew tired of one breast and switched, giving the same amount of affection to the other one. She shifted underneath him and pressed the slick but clothed womanhood against the phantom's exposed, hardened member. He gritted his teeth together, holding back a moan.

"_I am the one in control." _A voice growled in his head, and Dan agreed.

At that second, he moved away from her and chucked her panties across the room where their other discarded clothing laid strewn across the floor. Now with her wet, shimmering clitoris fully exposed to him, he smirked _devilishly_. He slid his thumb across the lips of her moist entrance slowly, deliberately teasing her. He thrust his fingers into her core suddenly without warning, causing Samantha to scream at the sensation of his rough, calloused skin entering her delicate center. His fingers were sliding into her core slowly yet roughly, causing her to moan in ecstasy and eliciting the sweetest whimpers from her mouth. His fingers gave a few final thrusts before departing. He licked her juices running freely down his fingers. After finishing, he gazed intently at the woman who was nearly crying at the loss of his fingers. She had not yet found release from the hot build up of tension inside of her.

He smirked down at her. "Scream my name,_ little Sammy_."

His snake-like tongue slid along her dripping entrance, as if savoring her taste. After a pause, he did it again, but much slower this time, dragging out the sensation and driving Samantha to the brink of insanity. His tongue slid slowly around her most sensitive outer areas, causing her to cry out again. Dan made a noise of approval and plunged his tongue deep inside her.

Samantha screamed.

The raw, passionate cries echoed throughout the house, fueling Dan's ego. Smirking, he continued his relentless assault, exploring the same grooves that his fingers had moments before. He couldn't get enough of her taste. She was like a drug, and he was hooked. Samantha gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles almost turning white. Her muscles seemed to tense and relax at the same time, an unbearable pressure building inside of her like a tea kettle ready to boil over.

"Please…don't…don't stop." She had no control over her body. All she could do was lay there and let him ravish her, completely at his mercy. True to what he had said, Samantha screamed his name at the top of her lungs. His tongue and fingers had finally brought her over the edge, and she shuddered in pure ecstasy. With a few final thrusts, he dipped to catch what she had to offer.

He pressed his lips to her ear and murmured, "If you think you screamed loud with my tongue inside you…imagine how it will feel with my _cock_." He slid his swollen member along her entrance tauntingly. "Sliding into your tight, wet body, giving you exactly what you _need_."

Samantha tried to catch what he was saying, but after that blissful orgasm, she had a trouble just comprehending what direction was up and what was down.

"Beg me….to _fuck_ you." His fingers stroked her moist entrance affectionately once again, until her hips unconsciously moved against his hand. Dan dipped a finger inside her core, slowly coaxing more passionate sounds. His pride came first. He wanted to dominate her, maker her submit to him before he gave her exactly what she needed, a good fuck.

"Oh gods…don't stop." She whimpered.

"_Say it_." He growled possessively. His finger left her core to tease her clitoris and pinched it. Juices ran freely from her core, and that same pressure from earlier began to build up against her lower abdomen. Samantha cried out again and unconsciously lifted her hips, pressing against his. Dan closed his eyes in pleasure at the sight and feeling of her slick womanhood pressing against the tip of his member.

"Oh god…_fuck me_ already!" She lashed back.

He smirked proudly at her submission. "As you _wish_." The apparition slunk her legs over his shoulders and guided his member to her entrance, slowly coating juices over his head against her aching hot core. Samantha cries increased with his mischievous teasing. She couldn't take any more torment.

"Damn it, **fuck** **me**!" She hissed.

He chuckled in amusement. He _loved_ that pissed off look on her face. Gods, she was beautiful when she was angry. With one hard thrust, he was fully inside her tight core. Damn, she was even tighter than he had imagined her to be. Her muscles clenched around him, aching for his seed. Her cries of pain were silenced by his lips on hers. He held still, allowing her body to adjust to his size. It was true, Samantha had still been virgin. However, with her background of intense training as a ghost hunter, her "cherry" had practically vanished.

She began to unconsciously move her hips eagerly against his, and he began to move in and out of her slowly but equally just as rough with her unspoken request. He moved out of her hot, wet core almost completely, leaving just the tip of his member inside of her, and then he would wildly thrust back into her, again and again. Samantha securely gripped the sheets, nearly tearing the fabric. With both hands resting besides her head he bent down and kissing her bruised neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

He grazed her neck with his fangs, finding the spot between her neck and collarbone. One bite was all it took. His fangs sank into her flesh and fresh blood flowed into his mouth. He greedily lapped it all up, despite her cries of pain. He kissed and sucked her wound clean, determined to ease her pain until it was completely numb.

"_Yes—harder!" _She purred.

Dan's thrusts became faster and harder. He held her hips against his, increasing the rhythm of their embrace. His member plunged deep in her slick core, hitting the same G-spot over, and over, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. Samantha's hips consciously moved against his, increasing the pleasure. He could feel his release coming sooner than expected but he wanted her to release before him. So he bent down to suck on her nipple, his tongue encircling the hardened peak.

"Oh—_fuck yes_!"

Her orgasm hit her twice as hard as her pervious one did, washing over her like a wave of euphoria. Her inner core clenched against his cock, the intolerable pressure coiled inside of her finally exploding in the form of a blissful orgasm. Her juices washed over his member to the base of his sack. The phantom released a deep groan as his orgasm followed after hers, his seeds spilling into her womb. Exhausted, he slid his softened member from her and rested her legs on the bed.

Dan managed to fall back next to her with tired eyes, breathing heavily. He gazed at the sleeping beauty and lazily trailed his fingers down her flushed face and swallow, red lips, continuing to her neck where he traced the marks he had made earlier, admiring them. His fingers soon traveled passed her breasts to encircle her waist, bringing her closer to him. He reveled in the feeling of her heated body warming his own. The phantom could no longer hold his eyelids open as the need to sleep grew stronger. He closed his rouge eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber….

…_With no regrets._

* * *

oOo

_All I ever wanted was a simple thing…_

_A simple kind of life…_

_Samantha awoke to a very unfamiliar scene._

_She was in a large bed, curled into a pillow. When she looked around, she noticed that it wasn't her room. Hell, it wasn't even her apartment. Not only that, but she was also fully dressed back into her pajamas, which were a pair of mini shorts and a black shirt. But...wasn't she…didn't she fall asleep with Dan? She stumbled her way out of the messy bed and shuffled over a few empty cans of beer scattered across the room._

"_Messy." She frowned._

_Out of the cleanliness of her soul, she attempted to toss the cans of beer into a trashcan near the bathroom. However, her hand phased right through the empty beer can._

"_Hmm, that's not normal." She inspected her hand. It felt real to the touch. "I've got to stop drinking after midnight." She observed the enormous master bedroom fit for a couple. It wasn't hers. "I could have sworn that I had sex with Dan…was it just a dream?" She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. "Hell of a good dream." She added._

_Nothing seemed to make any sense. First the false wedding, then Dan proposing that she still harbored feelings for his counterpart, and then mind blowing sex. God, if she could just retrace her steps a little further, maybe she would have a better sense of reality._

"_Whatever," she brushed it off. The huntress walked towards the door and attempted to grab the knob, but she lost her footing and phased through the door, falling on her butt. "Okay something seriously isn't right! I'm tired of stumbling through God knows where! I just want to wake up and drink my morning coffee. Momma needs her mocha latte."_

"_I promise…I'll try to go to church more often? Spend time with my parents?" She looked heavenward, eyeballing the ceiling in search of answer from any God out there, but got nothing._

"_Of course," She drawled, her voice dripping with irritation._

_She pushed herself up from the floor with determination and marched down the hallway. By the looks of things, it seemed to be a good, middle class environment. She wandered downstairs, noticing the slick, black, leather furniture of the living room. The walls were an egg-shield white. This is definitely her taste._

_Unknown voices were coming from the basement. One sounded like cries of pain, and another sounded like a gruff, masculine voice, full of experience and discipline. She followed the voices and used her newfound phasing ability to peak her head through the door. This basement didn't look like a normal basement. It looked more like a training room with all of the necessary equipment, similar in appearance to Fenton Works. Wait, was that a ghost portal?_

"_Arghh!" A young boy fell to the floor, clenching his stomach in pain. The youthful boy stood up shakily. He couldn't have been older than seven years old. He had a familiar determination in his violet eyes and boyish, short, raven hair. "You said you would hold back, dad!" Jake pushed himself off the floor._

"_Son, you make it difficult to even go easy. You have yet to master flying." The phantom flew down and stood proudly over by his son. "Remember, this is what you wanted. To become stronger and one day fight ghosts." He growled at his half-human son._

"_Try to hit me with everything you've got."_

"_Why would I do that Dad? You know I'm not strong enough." He replied, completely taken aback by what his father demanded. _

"_Let's make a deal. If you can land one punch on my face, I'll take you to get some ice cream." _

"_WOW, you mean it?" Jake said excitedly. "Okay!" He jumped back and readied himself in a battle stance. Two white, glowing rings emerged and encircled the boy, altering his appearance. He now had white bangs and flickering, silvery hair, glowing red eyes and ghostly, blue skin. There was definitely a father-son similarly. Even the spandex of his outfit nearly matched his father's, except for his gloves and boots, which were white instead of black. A mini cape completed his outfit._

"_Now, let's see what you got, kid."_

"_Here it comes!"_

_Super speed was an ability that had always come naturally to him. He charged at Dan, nearly surprising him by leaping up to his level. He fired small punches rapidly in an attempt to strike his father. The phantom was nearly caught off guard by his son's assault, but still able to avoid most of the blows and block the others with his hands._

"_Eat this!" Jake fired a small, ectoplasmic energy blast directly at Dan's face. Flabbergasted, the phantom scarcely escaped the energy ball, scorching his cheek in the process. The energy attack stung, causing him to react angrily without thinking. He drew his arm back and punched down his son. Jake flew back and hit the floor, crashing into a lab table. The white rings emerged and encircled him again, transforming him back into his human form. Completely baffled by his father's move, he sat there with an awestruck expression written across his face._

_Jake sniffled and looked up at his father with hot tears streaming down his cheeks. The noticeable bruise between his eyes increased Dan's guilt. "Y-you d-didn't say you would hit back."_

"_I never said I wouldn't!" He growled and turned away. "We're leaving soon." _

_The young halfa's attitude changed immediately from sulking to elated. "Yippee!" Jake sprang up and darted out of the basement, heading for his room._

"_Ugh." Dan groaned in annoyance and made his way up the basement stairs, closing the door behind him. The phantom didn't seem to pay any attention to Samantha, standing there with a baffled expression, as if she was the ghost and he was the human. He proceeded down the hallway towards the kitchen, where a strong aroma wafted in the air, causing his nose to twitch._

_All this time, Samantha followed eagerly. Was it a dream or something different? A few photos hanging on the living room wall caught her attention. There was a wedding photo and a couple family pictures of each of their parents. Her gunblade laid on display upon the mantel of the fireplace, followed by a couple of earlier gunblade models. The television was turned on but muted, broadcasting the local news. The headlines read 'The Sixth Annual Celebration of the Ghosts and Humans World Treaty' in yellow, bold letters. Newspapers and advertisements for ghost hunters lay on the coffee table._

_Was this the future, a prophecy?_

"_Ugh, are you brewing up another one of your concoctions?" He said with distaste._

"_Yup!" The beautiful woman whirled around with kitchen utensils in each hand. For someone in their early-thirties, she didn't look a day over twenty-seven. Perhaps it was the time medallion around her neck slowing the aging process? Her hair was tied back loosely in an elegant ponytail. She wore a black apron and a simple pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved black blouse underneath. _

"_I call it a vegan-omelet! The surprise is soy beans stuffed inside!" She chirped._

"_How disgusting—" He sat at the kitchen table. A butcher knife flew at him from her direction, which he caught with ease between his index and middle fingers._

"_What was that?" She growled._

"_I mean how delicious, sweetheart." He replied dryly._

"_That's what I thought." Samantha yanked the knife from his hand and went back to chopping vegetables. "Honey, can't you be easier on your son? I mean, he is only seven years old."_

"_Feh, you baby the boy. He's needs to become a man."_

"_It's because you're too tough on him that I baby him!" She hissed._

"_This was his decision. I didn't pressure him into anything." He retorted, just as irritated._

"_I'm ready, dad!"Jake blurted from the doorway to the kitchen where he was waiting eagerly to be taken to get ice cream._

"_Where are you two headed?" Samantha asked curiously._

_Dan moved to Samantha and took her into his arms, capturing her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. The huntress returned the favor by deepening the kiss and locking her arms around his neck._

"_Ugh, mom, dad, get a room!" Jake cringed in disgust and made a face after witnessing his parents making out. Samantha grinned through the kiss and departed sooner than expected._

"_I'm taking our son to get some ice cream."_

"_Well, come home soon." She whispered._

"_Heh, don't I always come back?" He snorted and casually strolled to the door. "Come on, Jake."_

"_Don't forget, tomorrow we're going to your parent's house." She reminded him._

"_But I don't like them."_

"_Yeah, I figured, but you won't have to deal with my cooking. So deal with it." She said with her unforgettable sarcasm._

"_Bye mom!" Jake waved._

"_Bye sweetie." She winked and blew a goodbye kiss. Father and son left after that, leaving the wife home alone, giggling to herself. She absent mindedly ran her hand along her fingers, feeling a familiar, gold ring. "I'll never understand why I considered marrying him."_

_All of these outlandish events left the ghost Samantha bewildered. Millions of questions ran through her mind, but she was unable to interpret their meaning. Samantha just stared in awe at the woman who was now having a telephone conversation with Jazz. The room began to evanesce, and it felt like time and space were moving backwards. The images of the future slowly faded to oblivion, leaving her in a complete, comfortable darkness where slumber eventually took hold._

_And after everything she went through, she couldn't help but..._

_Smile._

_A simple kind of life…_

_**End.**_

* * *

**_I'm so shaky here out of bliss and fear. I really hope you all enjoy reading this. I mean you all made this happen! ;A;_**

**_Please, tell me what you think. This is my second one-shot/smut I ever did, I think it was pretty intense, some parts...god they still make me blush like a school girl! HAHA._**

**_READ & REVIEW_**

**_Keep on the look out for Ironic Temptation...a continuation of Possessive!_**


End file.
